Leaving Old Ways Behind
by MorrowBear
Summary: A girl from 2012 who thinks she is worthless, falls into the past and and is disovered by Merlin Arthur and the Knights of Camelot. She unknowingly will put some of their friendships to the test, but she has has a pure heart.


**I own nothing :( well i guess Emma is but who knows maybe she will soon belong to one of our Knights ;) **

**Just a little fiction i have thought of while having a little break from my other story, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

A New World

Emma was typing away at her new desk.

She had only started the job a few days ago but had already decided that she hated it.

The office smelt of damp the people she worked with were just plain weird, and the work she was actually doing was pointless.

She had been until recently studying at University doing a degree in Biology however once graduated realised that the UK was not offering as many jobs in that field so went to work else where.

Her office was right in the centre of the city about half way up a large grey tower block that overlooked the shopping precincts.

So here she was at only 22 feeling that she had no significance in the world. So she typed away even harder at the keys.

Finally it was time for clocking off, in her opinion best bit of the day. She grabbed her coat and handbag and headed for the lift.

"Fuck!" she moaned as she could not find her bus pass which she was sure she had left in her coat pocket.

"Great now i have to bloody walk!" She got out of the lift and looked out of the large glass doors, "and its typically raining, FML!"

As soon as she stepped outside she was bombarded by the droplets. She paced down the street away from all the others who were headed for either the car park, or bus stop.

The fastest way home was through the park, it cut quite a lot of corners out and she didn't want to be out in this weather longer than she had to be.

It was only about 5 minutes before she was soaked completely through.

Water had made its way through her coat down through her blazer and short and even her underwear she was completely frozen and still had a good distance to travel.

She wasted the time thinking about the nice hot bath she was going to run herself when she got back.

She didn't want to waste time walking around the field so cut straight across, her heels sinking deep into the grass with each step, she didn't care about the mud she just wanted to get home after such a shit day.

Her pinstriped pencil skirt restricted the width of the steps she was able to take and it annoyed her greatly as it slowed her down.

Just off from the path was a small basketball shelter where on a nice day the kids would be hanging out.

She decided it was probably best if she took a break under it out of the rain to check if she was okay.

Just as she stopped lightning hit a tree just a few meters away from the path she would have been on had she continued walking.

She was alone and scared, Emma then pushed her hand into her handbag and pulled out a small compact mirror to check her appearance.

As she held it up opposite her face she saw that her long blond that was once straight this morning had fallen back into long damp golden ringlets down either side of her face.

Her cheeks and nose were pink from a mixture of both the cold and the fast pace she had been walking at.

Once she felt like she had enough breath she decided to start moving again avoiding where the tree had fallen before she entered the small woodland at the south of the park.

Sudden the wind picked up forcing her to stop as she could not see where she was going as leaves were whizzing all around the area.

The there is darkness reached out its harsh hand and enveloped her.

She screamed before something hit the back of her head and she was out cold.

PART 2

Merlin was trailing behind the knights as usual, he just could never keep up the whole way, and they were just so much stronger than he was.

He could hear them all off in the distance laughing with each other.

It's not that Merlin didn't like them; it wasn't like that at all it was more of the fact they played on his status of being a servant. They were in fact his best friends; all of them.

That was in when he saw something shimmering in the distance, a small piece of shiny metal lying on the forest floor.

"Arthur!" he called out, but he seemed to have been ignored.

Slowly he made his way over to it was a small clasp on a leather pouch but something quickly distracted his from the forge object.

It was the body of a woman laying on her side facing away from him, he called out to Arthur once more with more urgency in his voice; this time they heard him.

The clanging of chain mail got louder as the men got closer to where Merlin was now crouching over the girl.

"What is it now Merlin?" complained Arthur before he saw the girl lying on the floor.

As soon as he did he dismounted quickly, and the knights then all did the same.

"What happened Merlin?" he asked jogging over towards the pair.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But she is still breathing and seems healthy, no cuts or bruises. It's weird sire, just look at her clothes. And why is she all wet it hasn't rained today and there isn't a river round here."

Arthur looked down at what the girl was wearing, he was shocked to see her exposed legs, he had never seen any woman dress so, and he agreed she was very odd.

Sir Leon had also spotted the same leather pouch that Merlin had first seen and picked it up and brought it toward Arthur.

"Look Sire this is also wet, do you think it has anything to do with the girl?" he asked before looking at her and blushing profoundly at the sight of her bare legs, which earned a smirk from Gawain who was staring at the girl.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Lancelot, taking the bag from Leon and starting to go through it.

Out popped out a small black object, followed by a strange looking set of keys and what looked to be a hair brush and a small mirror.

Percival picked them up, "Lancelot you should know better, it's rude to rummage in a woman's bag, you should know that." He said as he tapped Gawain to get him out his stare.

His comment got the response of a hearty laugh from all of the men.

Then Arthur turned the attention back on the girl. "So what do you think we should do with her?" he asked but nobody seemed certain.

Merlin piped up "well its getting dark maybe if we set up camp, and if we look after her she may wake up and tell us where she came from."

"You know Merlin; I never knew you were so caring." The knights sniggered, but Arthur continued "I never meant that i was going to leave her alone you twit; I was merely wondering if anyone had any suggestions on how to help her."

"well getting her up off the floor maybe a start, and getting her warm, she looks freezing poor soul!" suggested Leon.

"Yes, your right." said Arthur as he lifted her limp wet body up off the floor and into his arms. "Leon, go and get my bed roll and start laying it out in the small clearing over there. Lancelot and Gawain go and fetch some wood and start making a fire next to it. Percival can you please hold her until Leon has prepared my bed roll and remove her outer cloak and you both can stay with her and see if she wakes up. Merlin you can prepare dinner so it can go straight on the fire once it's built and i will look through her belongings in more detail and then help Lancelot and Gawain with the fire."

They all went about their set tasks and Arthur passed her carefully over to Sir Percival who cradled her gently up against his chest.

He took her gently over to where Leon had prepared a few sheets and a pillow on the ground and before placing her down he removed her coat. "She is soaked through," whispered Leon "we can't leave her like that she will catch her death from the cold."

Percival looked up awkwardly up to Leon, and then around at the others who were rushing with their own jobs. "Okay I'll do it hold up you cloak and get ready to pass it down to me after."

Leon lifted up his cloak hiding both Percival and the girl from the view of the others.

First Percival removed her dainty shoes that had been covering her small feet, followed by her blazer but then felt like he should not proceed.

But knowing time was not on his side he quickly unbuttoned the shirt and in one quick motion pulled off her skirt and pants in one move, but there was something that confused him.

Her bra he had never seen one before and was unsure of how to remove it so got his knife and cut the straps on each shoulder and once on the side, then it easily came free and he tossed it to one side with the rest of the clothes.

"Ready" he called up to Leon, who in one swift motion placed the thick cloak down over the now naked girl.

Both of their faces redder than cloak that had been placed down upon her.

They then both heard a murmur coming from below and crouched either side of her. "The storm" she moaned.

The men looked confused, but Percival placed a comforting hand on her cheek, and her eyes flew open and she tried to shuffle away from them, "Don't worry, I am Sir Percival and this is Sir Leon, were just trying to help."

"I'm..." she paused her eyes slowly closing again, "Emma" then her eyes shut, leaving the men with the tiniest bit of information about herself.

**ooooh what do you think? please review I will try and update but i do have another story being written this was just a little cute idea i had since the start of series 4 :) **


End file.
